


New Year's Kiss

by fairgirl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship/Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: Minutes before the new year, Leah and Embry share some thoughts.
Relationships: Embry Call/Leah Clearwater
Kudos: 16





	New Year's Kiss

The wind was furiously blowing, snow was heavily falling and yet, Leah sat motionless outside the Cullens’ house, enjoying the weather which reflected her thoughts.

They were happy. They were all happy. She couldn’t.  _She wouldn’t_ . It was impossible for her to play best buddies with the perfect leech family when she had nothing. 

The mother was nice and the pixie was not that bad; after all, she had bought her the dress she was currently wearing – which was ruined now, thanks to the snow. Nonetheless, how could she be friends with them when they were responsible for everything that had happened to her those last two years?

Phasing, imprinting, death of her father, Sam leaving her…nothing would have taken place if stupid Bella Swan hadn’t come to Forks. She would be happy. Instead, she felt chained to this town, a condemned prisoner waiting for her death to come…or a chance to escape.

And escape, she will. Soon, the Cullens were to leave Forks and no matter which destination they chose, Jacob and the pack would follow. But she wouldn’t. It was her chance to go to college, to get rid of this wolf fur, to have a normal life far away from La Push. It was not as if she would be missed…

Her mother would have Charlie Swan, Seth would be with Jacob, Embry and Quil would probably go back to Sam, everyone would be happy and maybe she would be too, away from this Hell.

“Leah?” She turned around. A surprised and somewhat anxious Embry Call was approaching her in a cautious way.

“I thought you had left. What the hell are you still doing here?”

“Seth absolutely wants to wish me a happy new year before I go.” She rolled her eyes. “As if it would change anything…” She looked at him through narrowed eyes. “What are _you_ still doing here? Quil left ages ago…”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not always glued to him, you know. Besides, I was playing video games with Emmett. He is pretty cool.”

Leah snickered. “I bet he is. If he is cool, what made you feel the need to leave the house, then?”

He cringed. “The smell was becoming too overwhelming. I needed some fresh air.” He cleared his throat and asked hesitantly. “May I sit with you?”

Needless to say, Leah was surprised. Embry Call was willing to sit down next to her and probably talk to her too. That was something new! Always playing the unaffected part, Leah just shrugged in response and Embry sat down next to her.

“So…tell me Leah, what were you thinking of all alone in the snow?”

That was even more surprising. “And tell me Embry, why should I tell you?”

He smiled. “Come on! I’m trying to be friendly here.

“Don’t feel obligated Embry. You can go back to the precious Cullens.” She snapped. “I don’t need any company.”

“I believe you do.”

Now he was just getting annoying. “I don’t need any pity either. Go away.  _Now._ ”

Embry let out a heavy sigh. “Why are you pushing me away? I just want to know you better.”

“Know me better?” She snickered. “You’re in my head most of the time, there is nothing else to know.”

Embry shook his head stubbornly. “There is a lot of things to know. Obviously, the subject is bothering you or you would tell me about it.”

“Fuck off, Call.” Leah got up to leave but he grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. Then, he released her.

Leah glared at him. “Why did you touch me? Do you have a death wish or what?”

The young man just rolled his eyes. “Quit the bitter bitch act with me. I am not Paul, this isn’t going to work. Can’t you just tell me what you were thinking of?”

Against her better judgement, Leah blurted out an answer. “Leaving?”

Embry frowned. “Leaving? Leaving where?”

“Far away from here, from the vampires, the wolves…them.”

A shadow briefly appeared in Leah’s eyes. Embry immediately understood who this  _“them”_ was referring to and he could easily get her point of view, but leaving seemed a little bit too much in his eyes.

“I thought you felt better being in Jacob’s pack now.”

“True…but with mini-leech and the imprinting, something tells me the Cullens are going to move very soon and Jacob will follow. What will become of me, then?” She let out a trembling sigh. “I don’t want to go back to Sam. I’m not a masochist.”

It made sense but…Where will you go? What do you want to do?”

“I was thinking about going to the college in Seattle to study Arts or something like that.” She seemed to hesitate a few seconds but chose to spill everything. “I just want to feel peaceful again, you know? “

Embry nodded, fully aware of Leah’s situation and strong need to escape. Nonetheless, he was suddenly feeling bothered by this idea of fighting vampires without her by his side. “What if we need you to kick some vampire’s ass?”

Leah snickered again. “I doubt you will. Forks will become a boring place again once the Cullens are gone.”

“Did you tell Jacob?” He asked, a little bit anxious. He knew Leah wouldn’t appreciate him reminding her that Jacob had power over her…and that he could use it against her will to make her stay. Surprisingly, she did not seem to mind.

“I’ve already mentioned it a few times, actually and Jacob seems okay with it. He understands what I need.

“And what is it that you need?” Embry asked boldly. He was amazing himself with this sudden bravery towards Leah. It was clear the woman could literally kill him.

She just narrowed her eyes and he let out a tiny sigh of relief. “To be away from my dreadful past love life in order to finally break free from those invisible strings.”

Once again, a shadow went through her eyes which suddenly became teary. She blinked several times and turned away from him. Embry wanted to comfort her so much, his hand was burning with the need to touch her skin. But he had to refrain himself for he knew she would castrate him if he ever dared doing it.

He heard her sniff lightly, take a deep breath and she looked at him, composed.

“Anyway, I’ll leave for the next term in September.”

Embry frowned despite himself. “That soon?”

“It’s in nine months, Call. Besides, may I remind you I will be in Seattle. It won’t be that far away from you, suckers.” She smirked and punched his arm.

Had he been a mere mortal, he would have ended up on the floor with the force of her blow but he merely flinched, being the wolf that he was.

He stared at her and Leah fell ill-at-ease for a moment. She had the feeling he was trying to memorize every inch of her face.

“I’m going to miss you, I think.” He whispered.

“You think?” She sneered. “I doubt that. You’ll gloat about the fact that I’m not here to bitch around all the time.”

“I can assure you I won’t.”

Leah rolled her eyes, clearly not believing him at all. “Well, the others will.”

He tilted his head and stared at her. “And it will bother you?”

She sneered, once again. “Since when do I care about what other people do or say when I’m concerned?”  
“So it won’t bother you at all?” He did not know why he was insisting so much. She was going to murder him.

“What do you want me to say, Call?” A heavy sigh left her lips as she stood up. “That I will be miserable, that I would love for the others to miss me instead of criticizing me behind my back. That I will miss you all.”

He stood up as well and walked towards her until his chest was almost touching her back. He felt her tense but chose to stand his ground. He leaned on her and whispered in her ear. “Just tell me what you feel, Leah. Tell me the truth.”

She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her skin. “Why?” She whispered back. Her voice was unsteady, Embry sensed she was on the verge of tears.

“You have the right to feel, Leah. I’m just curious to know if a friend is alright. Is that too much to ask?”

Another heavy sigh left her mouth. “Why, Embry?” She turned around abruptly and they came face to face. Her eyes were glistening with tears, a mix of sadness and anger he could tell. “So that you can make fun of me because for once, I was weak enough to admit I was feeling something.”

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. This time, Embry could not help himself. He gently brushed the tear away with his thumb. She flinched, having lost the habit of being touched by anyone. She did not push him away though.

“Feeling is not a weakness, Leah. It is a strength.”

She sniffed. “Being bitter is a strength? Really, Embry?”

It was his turn to sigh now. he stroked her cheek tenderly.

“You are not bitter. You’re just having a really bad time. But it will get better, don’t worry. I’m certain it will.”

She closed her eyes, defeated and shook her head. “I’m broken, Embry. I’m not even sure that moving away from here might change me. I’ll just be way from my pain but when I come back, all of those negative feelings will come back as well….as strong as ever.”

Another tear rolled down her cheek. Once again, Embry brushed it away softly with his thumb.

“You’ve said it yourself, Leah. You’re broken, meaning that one day, you will heal. Maybe sooner than later. You just need to want it.” He gulped almost loudly before letting out his last words. “And if you let me, I’d be happy to help you.”

Leah’s eyes widened, realizing what he was implying. “Embry…”

Suddenly, massive screams coming from the Cullens’ house could be heard “10, 9, 8…”

The countdown had begun. “7, 6, 5…” Embry’s face got closer. Everything in her being wanted to push him away but her heart was screaming not to.

“4, 3, 2, 1.”

Their lips crashed a whole bunch of  _“Happy New Year”_ went out from the house.

Embry’s hands cupped her cheeks while his tongue tickled her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Leah tentatively put her arms around his waist as their tongues danced together. It has been a while since she felt those pleasurable sensations that only a kiss could give. If she was honest with herself, she did not want it to end but they both needed to breather.

Embry let go of her lips and sweetly kissed her forehead. “Happy New Year, Leah.”

Leah could not help the smile that stretched her lips. “Happy New Year, Embry.”.

She cleared her throat, suddenly remembering where she was. “I’d better go before Seth comes looking for me.”

“Yeah…”

Reluctantly, she left his warm embrace and made her way to the house. She was just reaching her destination when Embry called her.

“Will I get the chance to kiss you again before Valentine’s Day?”

She turned around and smiled mischievously. ‘We will see.”

Maybe this year could be the start of something new.


End file.
